Ew, Bullies
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: Bullying is not cool or funny, neither are the bullies themselves. Only cowards do such thing. Though some people don't do anything since it does not directly affect them. Like Yeong-Ho Lim(Yuna) who did not really bat an eye to the bullies or the victims. Sure he made comments to them, telling them it is not cool or how bullying was a waste of time. Genderbend of Yuna x Nari


There were some changes, to begin with. Things seemed… off. The class that Yeong-Oh was in was acted a bit weirdly but it was honestly normal. They were all mostly weird and annoying. Narae and Seonji acted like they usually did, not that Yeong-Ho really cared that much. They were all a weird bunch. Yeong-Ho didn't know why and how he dealt with them but, he just guessed it was due to his bad luck of having his female friend being close friends with them. But that was not what he was pondering on about. No… It was something… different. Something much more important than the class he had or both his weird friends. It was Nari. She seemed to be acting strangely. Not that it was unusual since she was known to be random, funny, weird, cute…

'What are you thinking Yeong-Ho…? Cute? Please. She is beautiful, more than anything.' Yeong-Ho thought proudly. He had an amazing and funny female friend. Nari was one of those rare people he truly cared about, Narae and Seonji being close to be friends he cared about. Almost there. He did know that he felt different when it came to Nari. He did not know what it meant or how he should call his feelings. Good friends? Best Friends? He knew they were childhood friends but other than that, he did not know what feelings he had towards her. HE just knew he felt fuzzy and warm when she was around. 'Maybe she causes me to have a type of reaction! Like an allergic reaction of some kind of spray or clothing….' He then began thinking even more.

"Yeong-Ho?" Narae called out and so Yeong-Ho looked up at him, tilting his head at him.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated his thoughts were driven out of his head for this airhead. Both Narae and Seonji flinched at Yeon-Ho's tone.

"Uh I was going to ask, do you know where Nari might be? She should have been here long time ago." Narae said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and sweat dropping. He was slightly scared of Yeong-Ho's tone but did his best to inform him that their party member was absent. This surely peaked Yeong-Ho's interest. He looked at his phone and at the time it showed.

"You are right. This is a bit unusual… I'll go find her." Yeong-Ho stated as he got up and pulled up his chair to its place.

"We will go with you!" Seonji said, getting up as well. Narae agreed and got up as well. This made Yeong-Ho's eye twitch.

'Here they go again trying to bother me… Well they can be worried about Nari so it doesn't hurt…' He thought, deciding on the matter. "Whatever, just don't get on the way." This caused both Narae and Seonji to cheer and follow Yeong-Ho out of the classroom. With his hands on his pockets and walking calmly, Yeong-Ho looked around the halls and inside classrooms that were deserted. It was after school so no wonder most people were gone, except those club goers. Narae side looked Yeong-Ho, watching his actions. He then turned his gaze towards Seonji who was eating a little snack Nari had gave him in the morning. It made him sweat drop and smile at his friends. They were all so cool. He was glad he befriended them. They were caring, funny, interesting, amazing, gifted and looked toward and puffed his chest out proudly.

'I love them all. Really!' He couldn't help a grin from appearing on his face. Seonji looked at him and tilted his head, confused on why Narae was grinning like an idiot. Seonji just smiled and looked forward as well. Soon they made their way down the entrance, to see if she was there. While they were going down the stairs they heard coughing and little sobs. The three beauties looked at each other with puzzlement.

'I don't have a good feeling about this…' They thought separately as they hurried to the noises. What they saw once they came close to the quiet sobs and coughs, their hearts stopped, specially Yeong-Ho's. Nari was sitting against the wall of the entrance, hugging her knees. Gasping softly she sobbed again, squeezing her knees as her body involuntarily shook.

"Nari! What the hell happened?!" Yeong-Ho was the first one to react, stomping his way towards her, in a hurry and panic but also unknown anger and fear. What could have happened to her? Why was she crying such sad and painful tears? Who did this to her? How dare they touch her?! To say the least, Nari was shocked to hear Yeong-Ho, not expecting him to come at this exact moment. It seemed her pleads came true, even if they were late to do physical help. She looked at him and yeong-Ho's heart as well the others' two dropped, breaking into little pieces. They seen her cry and messy but not like this. She was never full of bruises and with a nose bleeding. No, not even close. What could have happened to the sweet, caring, funny and charismatic Nari?

"Ye-Yeongy! Narae, Seonji! W-What are you guys doing here?" She asked them, mainly calling Yeong-Ho's endearing nickname that she gave to him, in a panic as she did her best to wipe her tears away but flinched when she rubbed her face, pressing against bruises she had. Yeong-Ho frowned and kneeled down and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't do that! You might hurt yourself further!" He yelled out her. He had this heavy and painful feeling in his chest. It must be his care towards her, totally. Nothing more.

'You might also harm that beautiful and adorable face of yours… Wait-' Yeong-Ho's thoughts were interrupted when Narae hugged Nari, pulling her into a warm, caring and bear like hug. It made Yeong-Ho's eyebrows twitch, chest full of unknown jealousy and possessiveness.

"Oh Nari! Who did this to you?! How dare they! They will pay for what they have done to you! I promise you that I will make them pay! Oh Nari…!" He smothered her, promising he will get revenge. Nari was slightly suffocated and in pain from what had happened to her. She, even then, couldn't help but blush by how close and touchy Narae was being with her. The blush showed, and Yeong-Ho did not like that as well. Before he could say anything though, Seonji tapped Narae's shoulder.

"Narae! I think you might be suffocating her!" Seonji pointed out to the loud boy, scared of Nari getting even more hurt. Narae stopped and pulled back to see a flustered and wincing Nari who was short of air.

'Nice one Seonji.' Yeong-Ho scoffed, glad Seonji intervened.

"Sorry Nari! I didn't mean to hurt you… but seriously… Tell me, who hurt you like this?" Narae asked the question we all wanted to know. Nari froze into her spot and looked between them, with fear and hesitation.

"I…"

 **This is the first chapter to a Male! Yuna x Normal! Nari. I hoped you enjoyed! Check out the webtoon, Odd Girl Out.**


End file.
